youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Young Ones
Miles is definitely a potential alpha in the making. He goes on patrol frequently, hunts, dominates over other wolves in the pack, and is strong. He also constantly challenges Baker for the rank of alpha. Obstinate and aggressive, Miles relentlessly rivals Baker at every opportunity, and the closeness they once had seems to have been tossed aside. Young Ones Miles(YM016) was born into the Young Ones Pack on May 3, 2011. Youssarian was his father and Shatter his mother, they were the alpha pair at that time. He had two sisters called Super Furry Animal(YF018) and Beaker(YM017) and one brother called Baker(YM015). A day before they were born Mozart had three pups named Drew, Phoenix and Shade, but Shade was killed by Shatter. Mozart was kicked out and later joined again when Shatter died. She took dominance until Snow beat her. Days later the pack split in two and the pups were in the smaller half. Luckily they survived thanks to Snow, Rocket Dog and Ebony that took care of them. After a month the pack reunited and there was a fight for dominance. Finally Youssarian and Frost took over as new alphas. One day Hambone started a den move but the others stopped him. A week later he managed to make the den move and Miles' brother, Baker almost drowned when they were crossing the river. Weeks after that they went on hare hunting when the Scooters attacked. They chased the Scooters away but the Scooters left a pup behind called Avatar that was saved by Dingo and adopted into the Young Ones. He was considered another brother. Next winter they were teens and when roving males hung around the pack they chased them off, but it wasn't enough as many females mated. In spring Swift Kill aborted her litter, then Rocket Dog had two pups, however both were killed by Mozart. Mozart gave birth to six pups but two of them, the weakest ones, were killed by Frost, the alpha female. She gave birth last to five pups called Oriole, Tide, Seacrest, Current and Tundra. Later Mozart was kicked out of the pack and never rejoined, dying of starvation. After a few days the pack split again after a fight. Miles and his siblings were in the splinter half where Zero and Rocket Dog took dominance until later they were both overthrown by Big Will and Ebony. Sequoia The groups never joined each other again so the splinter half got known as the Sequoia Pack. Led by Big Will and Ebony they could establish a small territory stealed from the Geckos that later expanded when they won more fights. Miles and Baker constantly fought for the eat order and ranks, bothering the adults. One time they were left to guard for threats but they started fighting and didnt pay attention to a cougar getting closer to the pups. Luckily when the cougar attacked Big Will defended the pups and they chased away the cougar. On another day a coyote crawled in the den and attacked the pup named Tundra. Miles and the others killed the coyote but it was too late for the pup, he died. Winter approached and roving males started coming, one day a roving male called Doctor Who mated with Swift Kill, however he was chased from the area and later murdered. Miles remained in the Sequoia till February 2014 when Miles went roving along with his brother Baker and Zero and nephews Drew and Phoenix. Commandos The roving coalition led by the eldest male, Zero, joined a pack named Commandos. When the males joined the Commandos, all the natal males were out roving. The dominant female was Queen of Darkness, a large female of Gattaca origins. The males began to compete for her attention very ferociously. Zero established male dominance over the other males and became the leader of the pack. Miles, Baker, Drew and Phoenix became subordinate males. Miles made a few attempts to mate with Queen in Zero's absence and eventually managed to. Feeling as though his authority was threatened, Zero began to attack Miles viciously and at regular intervals as a way of asserting his dominance. Eventually, Zero evicted Miles. After Miles was driven out, Baker became the target of Zero's aggression and he too was attacked very robustly, though never to the point of isolation because, unlike his brother, Baker knew his place within the group and submitted to his authority. Only once Miles had learned his lesson and became submissive towards his elder brother did Zero allow him to return. Peace returned to the Commandos after several evictions of subordinate females, however tragedy struck when Zero's misfortunate death in mid January 2015 left the Commandos without a dominant male. With the position of alpha male available, Miles and Baker fought for dominance viciously. For several days, the two brothers competed for rank everytime they encountered each other. Finally Baker won the position of alpha male and Miles became the beta. In February Miles and Celidh accompanied Baker on patrol and they caught two teens wandering in their territory. Miles immediately took control of the situation and charged toward the two juveniles aggressively, ready to attack the intruders. However, his brother Baker refused to let him take care of the situation and leaped in front of him, stopping his attack. Baker tried to put him back in his place but Miles refused to submit, both got into a fight allowing the two teens to flee. Celidh chased after them but halted at the territory border. Eventually Miles was forced into submission by his brother. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Sisters: Beaker and Super Furry Animal Brothers: Baker Grandmothers: Sunray and Unknown Grandfathers: Scout and Unknown. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Non Played Characters Category:Former Role Play Characters